As the feet guide thee
by zerodark9
Summary: This is my take on the game know as Star Wars: KOTOR. It follows the storyline for the most part but with obvious changes in some parts. At this point I believe it will be a DSF Revan. On indeterminate HIATUS.


As the feet guide thee

Foreword: This is my take on the game know as Star Wars: KOTOR. It follows the storyline for the most part but with obvious changes in some parts. I am starting the story after the attack on the Endar Spire, mostly because that was a tutorial for the game and gave really nothing to the game. Might do a prologue eventually. Also some minor area changes. I'll try to tell you before hand. Okay onto the main event!

Oh and PS I don't know how to spell Huttese, can someone tell me?

Chapter 1: Awakening's on Taris

Jenna awoke with a start on the bed. Where was she, why was she here? She asked herself. She opened her eyes fully and sat up on the edge of the bed. There was a man standing over in a corner of the room, looking at her.

"Glad to see you awake and not tossing in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare." he said.

The nightmare, was it a nightmare? She though, it had seemed so real. Could it have been just some sort of dream? Nah, I'm not going to deal with this type of thinking at the moment, back to the matter at hand, she thought.

"First off, who are you and where are we?" she asked.

"Ah you don't remember do you? Must have hit your head pretty hard not to be able to remember. I am Carth Onasi and we are on the Sith Blockaded planet of Taris." Carth said.

"And that's a problem?" Jenna said.

Carth gave a small chuckle, "Yeah seeing as though we are both Republic Soldiers, not to mention that the Jedi we are suppose to be protecting is somewhere on this freaking planet!"

_Republic soldier, Am I really a Republic soldier?_ , the thought kept on running through her brain. The memories of the training for the last year came back to her in a rush. Yeah she was a Republic soldier but there was a nagging in the back of her mind that never went away, that gave her doubt to if she was loyal to the Republic.

Carth was beginning to be annoyed by the inability of Jenna's lack of movement from the edge of the bed, he reached down to the floor to pick up the heavy blaster and the vibrosword she had on when she had come into the Escape pod deck on the Endar Spire. He walked over to a work desk that the previous occupant of the apartment had left. He used a few tools to open the handle of the vibrosword and inserted an improved vibrator in place of the older model the sword had been using.

Carth looked over to the bed to see if the girl had moved from her spot on the bed and found it empty. She instead was right behind him watching what he was doing.

"You know, you missed a connection when you put that in. It would have fried the next person to turn it on." she said to him pointing out the mistake he had made.

"And what would you know about putting these things together, huh?"

"Quite a bit actually, I just can't remember where I picked it up." Her forehead scrunched together quite a bit when she though on how she did know that. She had never taken any tech classes and they certainly hadn't covered it in the basic training, so where had it come from?

"Well", Carth said, "I guess it's time to start scouting out the area, and look for Bastila."

"Who the heck is Bastila?"

"She is…, well was the commander of our task force, she's also a Jedi and well it's our duty to protect her."

Sure it was the duty of every soldier to protect the commander, but she was getting bored just sitting around. "Oh fine then let's just get going, I'm tired of just sitting here doing nothing." Jenna said.

_Oh well_, she though_, I really don't care about Bastila but if it gets us off this planet faster, I am for it._ Jenna put the vibrosword on her back and slid the heavy blaster into a quick release holster on her hip. She motioned for Carth to follow her out the door.

"I'm Jenna by the way, Jenna Trang." She said over her shoulder as she opened the door into the hallway.

The hallway was a fury of activity, the attention of all the sentient beings focusing on the man with two war droid flanking him.

"This is a sith raid you alien scum! Stay out of my way or die." he addressed everyone in the hallway. He turned around to face Carth and Jenna; a smirk came to his face.

"Humans living with aliens, ha. Their Republic fugitives take them!" The two droids moved to comply bringing their rifles to bear on Carth. Jenna however was moving to take out the droids. She had rolled between the droids and delivered a roundhouse kick to the jaw of the sith commander, then she went to work on the droids neatly slicing through an exposed spot on their backs. Whatever she had it made the droids give off a shower of sparks and fell on the ground deactivated. Jenna brought her weapon down on the commanders neck cutting the man's head nearly off. Carth blink in surprise at the violence of it.

A near-by Bith leaned in close to Jenna as she stood up and whispered something in her ear. Jenna turned around and spoke to Carth in a equally soft whisper.

"He says he'll take care of the bodies but we shouldn't hang out like we did. He says it's too obvious that we aren't from here if we are together but if we are separate it looks as though were mercenaries. I think we should split up, heck we can even cover twice the area."

"Yeah I guess your right. I'll go along with it, for now anyways." Carth said. After what he just saw maybe he should stay away from her for a bit, he thought as he turned around and headed back into the apartment.

_I had killed a man in cold blood and loved the rush it had given_, Jenna thought to herself as she road the turbolift down to the street level. She hadn't just killed him she had almost cut his head off when killed him, and had been gleeful about it. A cold smile came to her face; maybe looking for this Jedi wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

The streets of Taris were full of pedestrians walking along to wherever their feet would carry them. Some Sith guards walked set patrol routes along the road, most of the citizens seemed to go out of there way to avoid walking to close to them. A few droids were working next to an escape pod that had touched down on the walk way. _It's most likely the escape pod Carth and I had used_, Jenna thought. Jenna spotted a protocol droid a few feet away with Information painted neatly on its chest plate. A thought came to her unbidden to her from somewhere in her mind, _Information is a key to victory._

She approached the droid casually as though she was just a lost spacer in search of a cantina. The droid turned and began its pre-programmed greetings and latest information on the status of the world.

"Greetings I am INFO-X3R1, Due to recent events off planet travel is prohibited by the order of the Sith Government. Travelers are expected to comply with the order, please take the time to enjoy one of the many fine establishments located down the street, Thank You."

Jenna looked down the street in the direction that the droid had indicated and saw a couple signs for various establishments, including a cantina. First stop on the list…the cantina. There was a weapons shop just up the street from the cantina, and also happened to be a perfect spot for an ambush. She filed this information away for later use in her mind as well as the location of the shop; she might stop and see what the shop had to offer when she had more credits. A Sith Guard was watching the street from next to the entrance of the cantina.

"Don't make any trouble." He grunted as she passed him and entered the cantina.

* * *

Jenna walked into the cantina; the patrons where almost all human, only the band and the twelik dancers weren't. The cantina wasn't pack but there were still a good amount of patrons, most clothed in Taris civilian garb. There were shouts and cheers coming from an alcove. "And Dead-eye Duncan is down again!" 

Monitors along the wall showed a dueling ring, medics were pulling an unconsciousness man off the floor of the ring. A hutt sat at the far end of the room drinking one of the nasty drinks hutts so preferred. Any information would come from him.

"The betting window is closed, human. There's nothing I can help you with unless…" The hutt eyes narrowed as he spoke basic.

A small smirk came across her face. "I'm sure there's something, and so you know I know the language of your kind so feel free to use it."

A deep laugh came from the hutt, "_It's so nice when one understands my kind's language, it makes things easier. My name is Ajuur, and I have a proposition to make you."_

"What kind of proposition?"

_"I run the dueling ring here; we need a new face in the ring. Any duel you win will net you 10 of the credits betted on the match."_ The hutt gave what would pass for a smile._ "It's a good deal, yes?"_

She mulled over it in her head for a moment before answering, she couldn't use her name in case the Sith had recovered any records from the _Endar Spire_. "I'll do it. Need a name though."

Ajuur looked her over for a second. "_Your name will be the Mysterious Stranger, just like you._"

The name brought a smile to her face. "I like it."

"So let's get this show started. Whose butt gets shot first, Ajuur?" Jenna had pulled her blaster from its holster and was spinning it on her finger. Ajuur was a little nervous about her actions but the safety was secured on off.

"_Ho, ho, ho, ready already? Well then Dead-Eye Duncan is your opponent for this round. I'll send him to the ring."_

A few hours later…

The last shot from the pistol nailed Twitch in the head, knocking him out. Jenna holstered her pistol as the announcer yelled into his mic. These idiots didn't know shit about dueling or war for that matter. They were just a bunch of trigger happy idiots shooting each other for money. Now she was different, a trained professional soldier, with skills most bounty hunters didn't have. Only one of the duelists had even given her any trouble, and that had been Marl. He hadn't given her the time to get a shot off. He had closed with her fast enough that she had to pull her vibrosword. He had been a soldier in his prime but he was just good now.

She caught the first lift back up to the main viewing area. Ajuur was still sitting on his little platform. She had amassed a couple thousand credits from him now, thanks to the duels.

"_Ho, ho, ho, the champion now. Quite an accomplishment for one so new in such a short time."_

"Yeah, yeah, so do you have anyone else for me to beat?"

The hutt's brow scrunched together a little more when he pondered the question that she had posed.

"_There may be one other, a mandolorian named Bendak. You heard of him?"_

Heard of Bendak, of course she had. Bendak Starkiller was most likely the most famous duelist in the galaxy, but not just for his skill. The man was a Mandolorian and only fought in death matches; he also had a bounty on his head on most civilized worlds.

"Do you know where to find him?" she asked with a grin on her face.

Turned out he hung out in the cantina watching duels, most likely hoping for someone good and willing enough to take him on. In fact when she approached him, he had challenged her instead. It hadn't mattered to her, he was dead meat either way.

-----------------------------

(a/n- ZekaM pointed out that I needed to point the scene transitions better, so I came back in and add the lines to tell you when they really moved area's)


End file.
